Fear Factor
by Nordics4Life
Summary: America and Prussia from the Awesome Trio are left alone to cliff dive. They realize that the only good reason for Denmark to not go is one thing: fear. If this is confirmed, will more be revealed? Especially from his Nordic friends... rated T for safety and possible future language.
1. Cliff Diving

**Hey, y'all! I have been working on my story Change In Time(Denmark and Norway), but I had this idea. I actually got the idea for all my stories while writing Denmark's Bucket List(Denmark and Norway), but I was too scared to write two stories at a time. I always got the fear that I would forget about one of them and make people mad at me, but now I feel that I can!**

**Hey! Now I get to have a fear too! Me and my Nordic friends are so similar, am i right?**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Fear Factor © Nordics4Life**

**On that note, Enjoy~**

* * *

America hung up the phone, annoyed slightly. His friend, Prussia, sat atop a hill a few feet away. They had just called their buddy, Denmark, after not showing to their planned reunion of the Awesome Trio. "Ze not-as-awesome-as-me Dane explained himself, ja?"

He slowly nodded. "Yeah, but his explanation doesn't make any sense to me. Maybe I'm just too dumb to put the pieces together, how about you try?

_"Hey Denmark, what's up, dude? I thought you were gonna come cliff diving with us!"_

_His voice sounded shaky as he replied. "Uh, y-yeah, 'bout that. Um, y-ya see, I got b-busy and I couldn't go. B-bye!"_

_And that was it._

"And that's all he said. Nothing more, nothing less."

Prussia thought intently, humming to himself, before jumping up and snapping his fingers together. "Ze awesome me has got it. I think our friend here is scared. After all, it _was_ cliff diving, of all ze things. He's probably scared of heights!" He looked pleased with himself at coming to this new conclusion.

"Nice, bro! Heights does seem in the question, since we've never had a chance to test it before..." They spontaneously glanced at each other, as if questioning if their thoughts were corresponding, before dashng out in the direction of the Danish man's house.

* * *

Denmark was sitting at home on his couch, sighing after the hurried yet poor excuse given to his friends. He didn't want _them_ of all people to know the truth. It was bad enough that his favorite person of all time, Norway, had found out. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't spill, but he wasn't so sure about members of the Awesome Trio. He practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the doorbell ring. He knew it would be Prussia and America, so he didn't answer. It was even worse when he heard a loud thump and the door bounce forward a bit. They were trying to break down the door.

_Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno ohnoohnoohnoohno..._

_"Ze awesome us know you're in there, Denmark!" _Suddenly, the door burst open and two figures were seen in the doorway. Denmark bolted up from the sofa, trying to think of a reasonable explanation for his absence. "Well, you g-guys see, me and my N-nordic bros w-were gonna go somewhere, but t-they cancelled on me. Then I w-wasn't sure if you guys still w-wanted me to go, so I didn't! Uh, yeah!"

America and Prussia glanced at each other before America spoke. "Well now that you _can_ come with us, of course we want you to come! It's never the same without you, man!"

"Ja! And we won't take no for ze answer!" They ran up to Denmark and each grabbed one of his arms, dragging him out the door towards the beach. The entire time Denmark tried to escape, making up hurried begs and excuses to leave, but they refused to oblige. They were both pretty strong, so dragging him there wasn't too difficult. Plus, being the awesome people that they were, they just _had_ to know if he was scared. It would make great blackmail in the future...

* * *

**BWAHAHA YOU CAN'T RUN AND YOU CAN'T HIDE, DENMARK! YOU'RE GONNA GO CLIFF DIVING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Ok, so I'm gonna tell you my concept for their fears by the end of the story, so I'll tell them individually with their own chapters. Since you can pretty much figure his out already, I'll tell you!**

**Anyone ever heard of Scandinavia and The World?(© Humon) Well there was one comic with each of their highest points, and Denmark was last. Apparently, It's very difficult to even find a decent hill in Denmark, so I thought the generic fear of heights would be not only perfect for him, but hilarious to read about. My mom is scared of heights, too, so don't feel bad if you are one of these people!**

**My old stories are pretty good, you should read them! Also, my Deviantart is GamerGirl829 with some decent stuff, so go check it out!**


	2. Deal

**YO YO YO I'M BACK! You all just _love_ this story, am i right? Yes, I know I am! Anyways, check my deviantart at GamerGirl829, with pwetty pwetty pictures! (Yes, don't you love free advertising? I know I do!) Check it after you read or else!**

**BTW my friend asked me this, so I'll tell you all just in case. She wanted to know if she could draw art for my stories, and the answer. is. YES! Yes you can so if you want to, go ahead, then let me know where to find it! (Not that any of you _will_ want to. My stories don't deserve that much...)**

* * *

It only took them a few minutes to reach the beach, where they paused for a moment and pointed ahead. There, was a huge cliff, about 20 feet high, towering over the waves. "See that, dude? We're going to jump from there, but _you_ get to go first!" They continued walking forward, Denmark still struggling against their grasps. Looking ahead and seeing that they were about halfway up, he starting trembling, almost ready to cry in anticipation.

They stopped again at the top and took Denmark forward. "You aren't scared now, are you? Zis is the best cliff dive around!"

"W-what? No way! I'm t-the king of Scandinavia, I c-can't be s-scared!" They brought him closer to the edge. Making sure they had a good hold on him, they forced him to bend over and look straight down. He screamed and tried to back up, but they refused to let him. He began to have a panic attack, when they began to question him again.

"You're _sure_ you're not scared, right? You can tell us and we'll let go, or we'll just leave you here 'till ya jump!"

He frantically thought of a way, _any _way to get out of this situation. However, unfortunately for him, his mind was blank. He had to find a way to convince them without jumping. As he was beginning to think of a way, his friends "accidentally" let go and he tumbled forward, falling face first towards the ocean. He screamed and turned upright. "OK, OK! I'M TERRIFIED! NOW WHY DID YOU LET GO?!" He didn't stop screaming even as he hit the surface, that is, until he remembered that his breath was limited. He arose to the surface where Prussia was waiting, followed closely by America.

"Seriously, you're scared? Zere is nothing awesome about that! Heights are not bad at all, and we made you jump! It couldn't have been zat bad!"

He glared intensely, trying to remember how Norway did it on countless occasions to him, trying to come off as intimidating. Like him, however, his so-called "friends" didn't notice. Instead they laughed at him to no end. "Yeah, well, everyone's scared of something, bitches. Even you."

America paused to roll his eyes. "Yeah, but we aren't stupid enough to tell you!"

Prussia got a curious glint to his eye and said, "Really now? Well zen how about we have some more fun, with your _other_ friends. You know, that Nordic gang you hang out with! Tell us what zey are scared of, now!"

Denmark shook his head, grinning like a shark. "No way, guys. You had to figure it out for me, then you'll have to do the same for the others! I'm not giving hints, either, but to make this somewhat fair, I'll help ya!"

America and Prussia both got a grin too, before America added, "Yeah, but what will we gain from this?"

Denmark thought before deciding. "How about this. If you can figure out their fears in the next two days, I pay for your beer for the rest of the month. If not, you pay for mine!" He stuck out his hands. "Do we have a deal?"

They took his hands and shook. "Deal! Game on!"

* * *

**HEY FRIENDS! Only reason I'm updating so quickly is because since the characters are both pretty popular, the story is already on their fifth pages-ish! SO! Sorry the story moves so quickly, that's just how I write! I SHOULD be doing homework right now, but I really don't feel like it. BTW I'm working on like 3 picture right now, so seriously, CHECK MY DEVIANTART MY USER IS GamerGirl829 PLEASE I LOVE YOU ALL! And the quality of my art is very good considering I don't have a tablet. Seriously. Look at it or Belarus will kill meh!**

**Hasta la pasta everyone~ Happy Easter!**


	3. Finland

**Hey guyzzzz! Chapter 3 is here, with the one and only, SANTA! Deviantart is GamerGirl829, look at it. Check the bottom for my new fav song, which you all _must_ look at. Or else.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"First on ze totally-awesome list of victims: Finland!" Prussia announced matter-of-factly to his friends. This had at first seemed like a good idea, but it turned out to be more difficult than they had originally thought. They had no idea how to figure them out, so they were going to have to rely completely on appearance and luck. Hopefully karma wasn't in on their little bet, or they'd _really_ be screwed.

"Hmm what could the dude be afraid of? He's a small guy, and he seems harmless. Maybe it's thunder or something!" America was having just as much trouble as Prussia, thinking of any factor that could help them discover the truth.

"Guys, really, you can do better. He's, like, five hundred years old or something and went through the goddamn _Viking Age_! I doubt he'd be scared of something so common back then."

Denmark had a point. Their options were limited, and they'd have to be creative and put the Finn on the spot to figure it out, like they had with the Dane. After a few more minutes of contemplating the possibilities, they realized they were wasting precious time and decided to find him first. America and Prussia led the way with Denmark behind them, as he was the one who already knew the answers to their prayers. It was just more fun to watch them attempt to figure it out on their own.

Finland was in the kitchen, cooking dinner and talking to Sweden. He chattered on and on about some licorice he found at the store, apparently called "salmakki." Prussia slipped in and walked behind the Finn, before placing his hand on the smaller man's shoulders. He jumped, startled by the sudden unexpected action. "Oh! Hello there, Prussia, America. Can I help you with anything? I was just talking to Su-san about my favorite food, salmakki, having a sale at th-"

"Dude, we know. We've been here for a few minutes, and the way you blab on and on, we could hear one of my President's speeches in fifteen minutes or so!"

Finland pouted at that. It wasn't his fault he talked a lot, after all. That's just who he was, and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. "_Anyways, _what did you two want from me?"

"Well, you see, zere is zis little bet between us awesome people to find out wha-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK~ S-SU-SAN! L-LOOK, ON T-THE CEILING! IT'S AFTER ME!" He screeched, sounding like a little girl, and cowered, trembling, behind the tall Swede. He shakily pointed a finger towards the ceiling, where a small spider crawled aimlessly around. It kind of reminded America of when they were all drunk and trying to walk properly. Ah, good times.

"Oho! So ze little guy is scared of ze spider, hmm?" Prussia walked over to Finland and forced him a bit closer to the bug, where he screamed bloody murder and had a panic attack.

"YEA AND, OH GOD IT'S GETTING CLLLOOOOOOSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"

America smirked before grabbing the newspaper, completely unsuspiciously laying handy on the table, rolling it up, and smacking the spider with it. The spider twitched and started scurrying in an even more crazed fashion, before America's boot came flying onto its head, never to see another day. Denmark stared impressed at the quickness to their discovery, knowing that in truth it was only by mere chance that a spider would be there. Still, he had to admit that they did a good job at getting the truth out of people.

"Well, now zat ze little fiasco is over, we'll leave you to get back cooking."

"Ok, thank y-you for killing it, Prussia, America."

They turned on their heel to walk out the door before hearing a deep, slightly menacing voice. "N' y'r n't. Y'u g't sp'd'r g'ts 'n m' p'per. W's doing a p'zzle, s' n'w y' m'st p'y."

They thought for a moment, trying to translate what Sweden said before America began shaking. ":No you're not. You got spider guts on my paper. I was doing a puzzle, so now you must- oh god, RUN!"

They dashed out the door and behind a tree. Breathing heavily, they looked thankfully at each other, before realizing Denmark was right there. "Hm, nice job guys. You did better than I originally thought. So, who's next on the master list? Sve? That'd be fun." To his disappointment, they warily shook their heads. "Are you nuts, dude? He almost _killed_ us back there! No fucking way am I going back there for a while!"

While this happened, Prussia payed close attention to the discussion. Why did Denmark suggest Sweden _now?_ Why couldn't he be later? Was his fear only possible to notice later, or was this just mere chance? _Why am I suddenly thinking so much?_

* * *

**Like I said, explanation! Finland's fear of bugs is a toughie to explain. I originally picked it just because he looked so small and helpless, and Sweden just _had_ to do the puzzles in a newspaper. That's a really crappy explanation, though, the others are better. (Well, except for Iceland's, his reason is just as bad as this.)**

**SO! Any spider-scared fans out there? Don't worry, I'm one of you! Not just spiders though, I'm terrified of ALL bugs. Bees, spiders, even ants! I have another fear, same as Icey's, which you'll find out soon! I'm saving the best character ever for last with 2 parts, so if you want to find out who that is, find GamerGirl829 on deviantart and look at my fav character!**

**This story is actually my best story yet! (To me anyways!) Hasta La Pasta, everyone~**

**(PS My new favorite song is called Konungens Likfärd. Look it up. God help me, it's in Swedish and it's heavy metal. WTF HAPPENED TO MEH?)**

**Review or Belarus will kill me! She's on the other side of your screen and, oh god, a KNIFE!**


	4. Iceland

**HAPPY APRIL 10th EVERYONE! (Why did I say this, it's not even a special day...) 0_o**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

They decided that since they were on a roll, they might as well start with what they thought would be their next easiest target: Iceland. They didn't know why, but something about the tempered, reclusive teen seemed to be simple to figure out. They had no ideas of what it could be, so they instead thought of ways to confront him, forcing him to tell.

"Well Norway is always doing that creepy-ass big brother argument thingy, right Denmark? He supposedly got him to say it, but how?"

"I think he got zem all to be on his side, zen forced him using everyone together. So we could use zis as ze backup plan, ja? As our first plan, I zink I should speak to him, since we are friendly after I helped him regain some of ze tourists!"

Denmark looked bemused at their ideas, since he already knew how accurate one of their plans was, and how if it was carried out in a specific way, they could oh so easily discover his fear.

* * *

"Hey Iceland! Ze awesome me wants to talk to the almost as awesome you!"

Iceland walked over to him and crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. "What do you want, Prussia? I was kind of busy texting Hong Kong about something, but you think it's a good idea to disturb me. This better be important."

Prussia smirked, knowing that Iceland texing Hong Kong was probably more than just best friends texting, before getting back to the original plan. "Well you see, ze Awesome Trio has a bet where me and America can't figure out your fears! SO! Will you tell me ze fear of yours?"

Iceland rolled his eyes. "As if. Knowing you idiots, you'd probably just use it to blackmail me."

Suddenly America jumped out from behind the couch. "Not really, dude, but thanks for the great idea for the future! I shouldn't really be here, but my buddy looks like he needs backup. Now the hero can save the day!"

Iceland face palmed, realizing it was stupid of him to even be suggesting the thought of blackmail, but now it was too late. He watched as they both crept closer with puppy dog faces and asking cute little "pwease"s. A voice came behind him and he turned around to find Denmark walking closer, too.

Before long, he was against the wall, them not stopping as they gained more ground. No longer hearing their begging to know, he started to panic. They were getting awfully close, five feet away all around. Soon that turned to four, then three and two, until all boundaries considered the personal bubble of space was dissolved and they were right around him still begging.

He started to sweat, terrified of how close they were. _He needs his personal space!_ Eventually he couldn't hold back his fright anymore as he screamed for them to get away from him. They stood back a bit, puzzled at the sudden unexpected outburst. Then their walnut sized brains caught up and they held a smirk to their awesome faces. They turned to walk out the door just as Norway walked in. The only thing he heard from this whole situation was their last sentence.

"Claustrophobic, huh? Should've guessed sooner, dudes!"

* * *

**THAT'S IT, MY PRETTIES! Yeah, explanation time!  
**

**Prussia helped Iceland get tourists back, apparently, so I wanted him in charge of this situation. This was the fear I chose because Iceland is an island, far from any other countries. He must be used to having lots of free, open space to his disposal, so the fear of not having it seemed to work. This was more of a scared to experience it fear than a downright normal fear. Whatever.**

**SO! THIS IS MY SECOND FEAR THAT YOU HAVE DISCOVERED! You will never guess the third, so I'll just tell you.**

**My fears are: bugs of all kinds, small space, and as sad as this is to admit, I AM SCARED OF STRAWBERRIES! Yes, when I was five, a girl brought them in for a birthday party snack. I tried it and didn't like it, but then I choked. I COULD'VE DIED! Anyways, this year in science, we had to get the DNA of a strawberry. Poor me had to squish it inside a plastic bag, which feels _so so so so SO_ gross. (You go try it and tell me I'm wrong) Then the girls in my group started flinging strawberry guts at me. EEEWWWWW! I have a legitimate reason, yes?**

**Ok, so is anyone else out there claustrophobic? Hope you all can relate to this, it's difficult to interpret in a story.**

**LOOK AT MY DEVIANTART AND YES MY FRIEND WHO KEEPS ASKING ME (obviously not reading this) YOU CAN DO FANART!**


	5. Sweden

**'SUP DUDES?! SWEEEEEEDEN IS HERE YAYZA! HIS FEAR WAS NOT TOO OBVIOUS, SO ENJOY! REVIEW ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE FOR NORWAY'S FEAR BECAUSE HE'S NEXT! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

The Awesome Trio sat for the rest of the day, comtemplating every possible thing for the tall, intimidating Swede to be scared of. They were on the verge of giving up, there seemed to be nothing someone like him could be scared of!

"He _is_ scared of something, right dude? You aren't messing with us?"

Denmark shook his head and grinned. All their fears were pretty obvious if you just knew which clues to put together. They didn't take into account the one visual clue, granted not an exact give away, but nonetheless could lead to his fear.

Prussia thought about earlier, after they found the spider and killed it for Finland. He remembered what the Dane had said, about taking Sweden out then. It seemed a bit out of place to him, but seemed to be a valuable slip up now. He just couldn't figure out what it gave away. It wasn't clear whether Denmark had made an innocent suggestion, or if it was to waste their precious two days time.

"Well we better get inside soon, dudes! It's getting late, just look at the sky." Prussia's eyes widened as realization struck him and Denmark facepalmed, knowing that the clueless American had given it away with one simple statement.

* * *

Prussia stood outside, giving a thumbs up to America. He was inside approaching the Swede's workshop, with Denmark watching from his spot sulking in the corner. America walked forth into the room, giving a nervous laugh and greeting as Sweden turned around to stare at him. All he had to do was engage the guy in a conversation and keep him talking for a minute or so, that way Prussia could mess with the wiring outside. It only made sense to be like this, since Prussia couldn't keep up with his accent and America couldn't figure out anything, let alone electrics.

"Hey dude!"

"'M"

"Uh, well, I- uh wanted to talk to ya! About those- uh IKEA places of yours!"

Sweden's face brightened a little. He loved talking about his work with furniture, since it was his greatest passion. "Y's, Am'r'ca?"

"Well, you know just how many people there are in my country, and they all need great quality furniture for a decent price. Do ya think you could put in more of those stores all around?"

He was about to answer when a sudden buzzing sound could be heard outside, and all the lights flickered and died out. The computer with designs turned to a black screen. Everything was dark. "Woah, dude, look 'round! Something must be up with your electric stuff!"

"O-oh g'd, why n'w? W-why d-d'd th' l'ghts h-h've ta t'rn o't?"

"You okay, dude? You're not looking great?" Even though the lights were out, America's glasses helped him noticed that the taller man was shaking, whipping his head around frantically. He knew that it was not the same for the other. His glasses were not very good, often leading people to call him blind.

"T'' d'rk, w'y t'' d'rk, n''d h'lp! Wh't 'f...w-wh't 'f c'n't s'' 'nyth'ng?!"

"Uh, dude, hate to break it to you, but you already can't see any- hey the lights are back!" Sure enough, the lights were popping back on throughout each room, electronics glowing back to life. He walked away high fiving Prussia and dragging Denmark out the door. They were going to his house to rest and starting again in the morning.

"Okay! So maybe you guys got the other three, and let me tell you that it is pure luck that your guesses were so damn accurate! A spider even jst happened to be there for you, the possibilities of _that_ happening were so slim to start! Let's just get this straight though, that you saved _MY_ Norway for last! He's not the easiest, ok? No way will you ever get this, so pray to Odin that luck is on your side tomorrow! It took me a _long, LONG_ time to figure it out!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Three down, one to go, that's all I care about."

* * *

**EXPLANATION! Sweden has those specs of his, right? Well people say that his vision is _really_ bad, so this came to my mind! If he can't see well in the first place, then being in the dark makes him not see at all! Also, the whole blind thing actually means something to me personally. My father is blind, and the concept of Sweden fearing the dark making him not see actually had a real story to me. So if you want to talk about this chapter, review! I might show this to my dad when I'm done. (BTW TurkIce fans out there, I call _my_ daddy "Pops" too! I'm a HongIce fan though, soooo... yeah 0.o)  
**

**BTW don't feel pity for me because of this. If anyone, feel pity for Pops! I have an excuse to hold his hand in public and I get handicap parking. Plus free access to national parks etc. LIFE IS LOVELY!  
**

**Review because Belarus is h-holding the knife to my throa-AHHHHH! (Review or the stalker creeper country will end me!)**

**Hasta la pasta~ (973 words)**

**(Belarus takes over computer) Have any of you seen my big brother? He has run from me again, do help me find him in the reviews, da?**


	6. Norway Part One

**FINALLY! I got off my lazy ass and moved it to my desk so I could work on this. It's been too long, my pretties. Too long indeed. Anyways, this is part one of Norway's fear. First part is just recent failures, so read at will.**

**Deviantart is GamerGirl829 where I am desperate for points. Please, donate at will, and may the forks be with you! (Inside joke, sorry)**

* * *

They had just about had it. It was halfway through the second day and the Awesome Trio (excluding Denmark, of course) _still_ hadn't figured out what Norway was scared of. They had tried a bunch of things.

The fear of showing emotion. Well Prussia had tripped Denmark, and pointed out Norway's evil grin. However, he had only given them a puzzled look and asked what the big deal was, then proceeded to choke them for making assumptions of him having no emotion.

The fear of fire. When in the kitchen, just casually washing his hands, Norway saw America cooking some type of sauce. Suddenly, he had whipped out a bottle of... some sort of alcoholic beverage, and poured it right in. The thing burst into flames, right in front of Norway's face. He ran forward and put it out with baking soda, of course, not forgetting to lecture the caution needed while cooking in _his_ kitchen.

The fear of animals... never mind. Hanatamago and Mr. Puffin say enough.

Fear of solitude. As if! He's by himself at least half the time and 49 percent with his faery friends or troll or whatever. Only 1 percent could possibly be spent with his nation friends, preferably _not_ with Denmark (HEY!) ((It's the truth...)) Plus, being alone is more of Denmark's thing, after the Kalmar Union mess.

Night was approaching, and they were running out of ideas. The only way they would ever find out was if they were around Norway constantly. They had to make sure that every second was analyzing his every move.

"NORWAY, DUDE, COME ON!" America yelled, running towards the house. Norway sighed dramatically and turned on the spot, looking with as much boredom as inhumanly possible. "What could you possibly want from my life _now_? You've all been pestering me nonstop today."

"But we want you to come wiz us on a walk! In za forest behind zis awesome house you own!" Norway stared at them blankly, if anything, confused. "A... walk? Why would you guys want to do that? You're fat and eat too much, and you probably think you're too "awesome" or something to do a calm, peaceful activity."

Their faces heated up with embarrasment. "I am _not_ fat, and even if I was, it's great exercise, right?"

"Ja, and you can be any level of awesomeness to go on a walk."

Denmark shifted his gaze to the Norwegian. "Well, will you come or not?"

Norway sighed yet again that day. "Fine, but you guys better not do anything stupid or I'll personally make sure you are murdered by my troll. Got it? Good." He then began to walk to the forest, whispering about how he might be able to visit some of his faeries. The others hurried to follow him, reviewing every detail of the forest, hoping something would spark their interest and call out a fear. But they were nervous, since the only things around were tall, feeble trees.

* * *

**OOOOOHH CLIFFHANGER-ISH! I don't normally do cliffhangers, but Norway having two chapters made it seem appropriate. Sorry it's so short, I've been very lazy lately. Oh, and the beginning was just to be kind of drabble-ish. I thought you'd enjoy hearing their so far failed attempts. Let me tell you that (phobialist . com) is very helpful for ideas.**

**I'm working on about four or five pictures right now, too, so I'm kind of busy. Whatever, you don't care about my life, you just care about my magical story. Hint to Norway's fear is that it resulted from his past. Not the best hint, but I don't want to give it away.**

**Deviantart is GamerGirl829 so please give me points or llamas or watches or favs or anything. Please. IM BEGGING YOU!**

**Review or Belarus will kill you too. My soul has been speaking this entire time since I don't have enough to please her.**


	7. Norway Part Two

**SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD PLEASE REVIEW DEVIANTART IS GamerGirl829 I LOVE YOU ALL K ENOUGH ADVERTISING ENJOY~**

* * *

Norway looked up in slight confusion as Prussia began to climb a tree. Apparently, his stupid bird was that important to him. America immediately began to follow, claiming that "The Hero must help to save the innocent bird's life!" Whatever. The next part was what shook him to the core.

At the time it was about 11:45 PM, 15 minutes before the bet would end, and Denmark was getting anxious. This quickly turned to dread when he saw what his buddies were up to. It happened faster than Poland could say, "Like, totally!" On the way down from the branches, one thin branch snapped underneath Prussia and he fell to the ground, cuts and bruises arising from the fall. Denmark and Norway rushed forward, only for Norway to gasp and quickly stagger away. America jumped down, unharmed, and followed, inquiring what the problem was. Only one word was managed to get past Norway. "...Blood..."

* * *

America gazed back, confused. "Blood? What about it, it's not a big deal! You were a Viking, you should be used to seeing this stuff!" Norway shook his head slowly, anger forming at the assumption. "Exactly my point. Ever since those times, just the thought of blood makes me want to scream and cry. It's _horrible_ what I used to do, and I'm probably never going to forget it!" America shrugged, before he got together with Prussia and turned to Denmark.

"So, about zat deal we made... America and ze awesome me are going drinking all zat we can, ja? Good! Have an unawesome time wiz our bills!"

* * *

**Yes, I know it's a really short chapter, but writer's block on _this_ story came AGAIN, so I couldn't think of anything else. :P Norway's fear was already explained, becoming part of the story to try and make the transition better. One more chapter, and it's gonna be REALLY, REALLY SHORT! That's only because it's an extended ending, though, cuz I like those things!**

**Deviantart is GamerGirl829, please look, I love every ounce of feedback I get! :3**

**Review or your soul will be taken by Belarus, too. Mother Russia has joined me in the living dead...**


	8. Epilogue (Cheesy, Whatever :P)

**Sorry I took so long, for such a short ending, too. This is just an extended ending honestly, so it's not even a big deal. I thought it was cute though, so... UPDATE IT SHALL BE! It was a pleasure writing this stories, meh broskis! Now review on this final chapter or Warsaw will become your capital.**

* * *

The Nordics got together at the dining room table. Norway, Sweden, Iceland, and Finland looked towards Denmark in anticipation, but he only let out a grin. "Sorry, dudes, it's just too much fun being the one with the answers. I just can't tell ya."

Iceland rolled his eyes and gazed at Sweden, who had just pulled out a piece of paper. On it was a list of phobias in very small handwriting. They all had a smirk on their face and a simultaneous sigh passed through the air, one word following it.

"Revenge"

* * *

**Super cheesy, right? Whatever, I had to find SOME way to end it, so don't blame meh. **

**Remember Belarus stealing my soul? That's your fault for not remembering to review. Now she and Poland have teamed up. If you don't review, your soul will instead be chained to Warsaw for all eternity. :3**


End file.
